In general, a seating furniture equipment such as a chair, a sitting or legless chair, or the like is constructed so as to permit a user to comfortably sit thereon when he leans or rests against a backrest of the seating furniture equipment. However, when the user sits on the seating furniture equipment while stooping or sits forward on the equipment, resulting in his posture being unnatural, the equipment causes him to be simply tired, resulting in the user failing to comfortably sit on the equipment for a long period of time and his health being adversely affected.
Thus, it is desired that a user sits on the seating furniture equipment while keeping his chest thrown out, his backbone straightly stretched and his body relaxed to the utmost. This permits the user to relieve his fatigue and relax his body. Also, such a seated posture permits the user to relax his muscle and nerve, so that he may get rid of stress.
Unfortunately, in general, it is highly difficult for the user to take a posture of throwing out his chest and straightly stretching his backbone during his sitting.
In view of the foregoing, the applicant proposed a seating furniture equipment constructed as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. More particularly, the seating furniture equipment proposed includes a longitudinally extending or elongated projection for concurrently supporting the back M and waist H of a user M. The longitudinally extending projection includes a first longitudinal projection member x for supporting the back B of the user and a second longitudinal projection member y for supporting his waist H which are arranged separately from each other, as well as an angle adjusting mechanism z arranged therebetween. The first and second projection members x and y are connected to each other through the angle adjusting mechanism z in a manner to be pivotable in relation to each other and held at a desired angle with respect to each other. The proposed seating furniture equipment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 153428/1988 and 201035/1988.
The seating furniture equipment proposed is constructed so as to concurrently support both back B and waist H of a user, so that he may comfortably sit on the seating furniture equipment for a long period of time without being tired; because it permits the user to throw out his chest and stretch his backbone, to thereby relax his body during his sitting. Thus, the user may relieve his fatigue.
The seating furniture equipment is so constructed that the first projection member x is fixed. Thus, it exhibits an effective function when the user sits on the seating furniture equipment while forcing or leaning his back against the first projection member x as shown in FIG. 2. However, when the user sits on the equipment with a slouch, for example, while resting his elbows upon a desk, it causes separation of the back B of the user from the first projection member x, resulting in failing to permit the first projection member x to effectively force the back B. Also, the first and second projection members x and y are arranged so as to extend in a longitudinal or vertical direction. Such arrangement exhibits an effective action because it permits the user's chest to be thrown out when the user sits on the equipment while leaning the back B and/or waist H against a backrest of the equipment. However, in this instance, it lightly contacts the first and second projection members x and y with the back B and waist H without pressedly forcing the former against the latter, resulting in failing to exhibit a significant massage action or pressure therapy.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention to provide a back and waist support device for a seating furniture equipment which is capable of effectively forcedly pressing the back and waist of a user by arranging arms so as to support a first projection and a second projection and arranging springs on the arms so as to urge the arms in a direction in which the first and second projections are forcedly pressed against the back and waist of the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a back and waist support device for a seating furniture equipment which it so constructed that arms each act as an elastic means or an angle between the arms is adjustable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back and waist support device for a seating furniture equipment which is so constructed that first and second projections are varied in configuration or exhibit a massage action or arms are varied in length in conformity to a physique of a user or his figure.